


Sideways Lines

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She burps back. He’s in love.





	

He asks her out that night, but she tells him no. Her eyes are sad, a little lonely, he thinks and when she tells him she’ll be busy later, he believes her. She promises though. Some other time. Soon.

  
Is he being too pushy? Is he moving things too fast? She isn’t like any other girl, she’s tough, she’s bright, she’s impossibly larger than life. He can’t even brag that he’s a pro-bender. _She is too._

  
He wants her.

  
=

  
Bolin is patient, but not that patient. He gives it three days, three long torturous days, and then he offers again. It’s after practice, and Korra, she’s wet with sweat and it makes the golden glow of her skin glisten.

  
‘Sure.’ She tells him. ‘Why not.’ A pause and he notices the way her eyes flick to Mako, there and gone. ‘Ah’ he thinks.

  
‘I could use some fun.’

  
‘Yes!’ He crows exuberantly, watching her smile at his antics. He’ll give up anything for a smile. ‘Yes! It’s going to be awesome!’

  
He also notices how Mako’s eyes flicker towards her, but he has an armful of wealthy heiress, and also Bolin was serious when he said Mako couldn’t keep all the girls to himself.

  
=

  
She burps back. He’s in love.

  
=

  
Another day, another training session. A swift thrust, and a heavy stone disk flies at her. Her leap to the side is almost lazy and it makes him grin.

  
Korra grins back.

  
She splashes him, ice nipping at his feet but he’s quick, quick and the next disk catches her off guard. She falls with a heavy hump, but when he reaches out a hand to pull her up, she’s grinning.

  
He kisses her, and it’s soft and lazy and perfect. He never wants to stop.

  
Her body fits against his in all the best ways.

  
=

  
“Do you want to come have dinner with me at the Air Temple?”

  
The offer is casual, off hand, but the look in her eyes isn’t. Bolin pauses and pulls his helmet off, shaking out his hair. Korra is fiddling with the straps on her padding, tugging the buckles loose, then pulling them tight once more.

He grins at her.

  
“I would love to dine with the Avatar.” He says in a fancy voice, and she cracks up. Her eyes are light when she looks at him, soft. He holds out a hand and she takes it. He wants to ask her if this means something, and if it does, what does it mean.

  
But she's scared, he can tell, so he just chucks her under the chin and tells her to hurry.

  
He _was_ getting hungry.

=

  
She’s only a couple of centimeters shorter than him, but he likes that he doesn’t have to lean in to kiss her. They are equally matched.  
Except, you know, she’s the Avatar.

  
But if Bolin was going to be insecure, he’s pretty sure he would’ve killed Mako after their first pro-bending match.

  
So instead, he just loves her.

  
Loves the way she tosses smiles at him over her shoulder, like he knows a secret, and how she rubs his thumb when they hold hands. He loves her laugh, and he loves her jokes, and if Mako and Asami are on the rocks, him and Korra are nothing but smooth sailing.

  
She’s amazing to touch spread out beneath him, golden brown and perfect, everything he’s ever wanted, and she wants him back and that's pretty amazing too.

  
=

  
“I want to do everything.” She tells him, and he believes her. He has felt the press of duty before, but the howling in her eyes speaks of a different urge than his need to see Mako doing okay. He imagines it is a millennia of civic duty.

  
“You should take the day off, then.” He suggests, and the look she throws him is filthy. “Start tomorrow?”

  
“Take off your shirt and I’ll think about it.”

  
“Deal.” He shouts, and giggles as she presses him back into the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Take the day [off](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)


End file.
